Merci
by Lifhtrasir
Summary: Ecrire en écoutant Fauve. Enivrant. Inspirant. Grace à eux. J'écris.


Nous sommes au mois de juin. Ou Septembre. Je sais plus. Vous étes là. Tous. Mes vieux frères. Tu es là, et toi aussi. Il y a toi, et lui. Et toi. Au milieu de tous. Indifférent dans la fête. Le dernier du groupe, le dernier du cercle. Le fragile. Tu sembes ailleurs. Loin de nous. Dans les champs ou sur le péfif'. Loin de tous. Dans ta tête. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a dans ta tête. Juste une fois. Tu as ce sourire qui fait fondre ces dames. Je les comprends. Et cette cigarette avec le bout qui rougeois et qui vascille dans l'obscurité, qui me guide à travers le noir et l'inconnu. Mon inconnu.

Tu es beau mon inconnu.

Nami te parle. Tu ne l'écoutes pas. Tu ne l'as jamais écouté de toute façon. Tu ne nous as jamais écouté. Tes bras le témoignent. Dommage, tes beau poignets. Si le soir, quand ça va pas, que tu es triste, que tu as quoi que ce soit, fais moi signe, je suis là, je te promet, je bouge pas.

Les lumières de la fête te fond paraître translucide. Livide. Bancale. Comme ton monde. Celui que j'aimerais partager avec toi.

Tu clignes des yeux quand tu vois la grande roue. Tu es si petit. Luffy te propose un tour. Tu refuse. Tu es fatigué. Et tu pars. Les mains dans les poches, un sourire comme adieu. Tu m'accompagnes du regard. Tu ne veux pas rentrer seul. Robin est jalouse. Et elle se pend à mon bras.

Je fais glisser sa main le long de mon bras pour la déposer dans la main de Franky. Il était temps. Et je pars.

Tu es beau mon inconnu.

J'éffleure tes doigts. Ta paume. Tes yeux. Tu es beau comme une comète. Une planète. Tu ne parles pas. Tu n'as jamais parlé.

J'ai ta main dans la mienne. Ce sourire sur les joues. Tu es heureux, depuis longtemps. Comment je le sais ? Tu me la dis.

Ta voix est douce et grave. Vibrato et tenor. Silence et mélodie. Je suis tétanisé, appeuré, incapable de rien quand tu es près de moi. Tu te mets à me parler de la mort, de la délivrance, du Ragnarok, des étoiles, des chats, de la mort, du futur, des oiseaux, des manèges, de la mort, du passé, de Sature, de la mort.

Tu es beau mon inconnu, surtout quand tu as peur.

Je t'ai emmené danser. Tu n'aimes pas danser. Comment je le sais ? Tu me la dis. Mais tu tentes. Tu m'attires vers toi. Sur la musique, je te retiens du bout des doigts, pour te ramener contre moi. Et on part.

J'ai tes lèvres sur les miennes. Un papillon. Un courant d'air. On retourne à la fête.

Du bleu. Du mauve. Du vert. Du rouge. Du jaune flotte sur tes cheveux emmelés. Je te découvre plus beau, mon inconnu.

Tu es maigre dans ton sarouel. Tu es frêle dans ton débardeur trop grand. Tu es un écorché. Un chien enragé. Tes écarteurs, tes piercings, tes six atebas aux clochettes. Je ne te perdrais pas. Tu veux désarmer la mort à coup de lacrimo. Tes yeux en ont une reserve. Contre-système.

Tes cernes. Trop de beuh. Trop de join et pas assez de nuits. Pas assez d'oreilles attentives.

Mais tu es beau mon inconnu.

Tu me dis que tu fais souvent des allé-retours à l'hospice. Ta vie pourrait faire sourire un génocide. Tu es claustro et agressif.

Tu ne te plais plus en art. Tu ne te plais plus en philosophie. Mais tu te plais dans mes bras. Dans mon cou. Dans ma nuque. Je t'ai mordu.

Tu es beau mon inconnu.

Depuis que tu es là je claque et je grince des dents de façon compulsive au point d'avoir arrêté de mesurer de combien de centimètres j'ai usé mes prémolaires du côté droit  
Le moindre bruit me fait sursauter. Mon téléphone. Le voisin qui met du Pink Floyd en pleine journée. Un gamin qui appelle sa mère à l'étage du dessus. Quelqu'un qui vide ses bouteilles dans la poubelle à verre de la cour de l'immeuble. Difficile de faire des phrases de plus de trente secondes sans perdre le fil. Difficile de tenir une conversation.

A cause de mon bel inconnu. Dans ces nuits, en chien de fusil. Quand mes os apparaîssent, transluscide. Quand mon cœur tape et perce, limpide, contre ma peau.

Tu me regardes avec tes yeux éteins. Illuminés quand tu me vois. J'aime tes rires. Tes soupirs contre mon cœur.

Merci. Grace à toi, mon bel inconnu. Je vis. 


End file.
